Las últimas lágrimas de cristal
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Lo spensamientos de Camus una noche sobre él mismo. Dedicado a una amiga muy especial.


**Las últimas lágrimas de cristal**.

_OneShot. Dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, espero que lo disfruten_.

El cuerpo inerte del intruso voló en pedazos, y la temperatura lentamente volvió a la normalidad. Era el décimo ataque al santuario y a Camus le sorprendía la tenacidad de los invasores, quienes tuvieran las agallas para sobrevivir hasta la casa de Acuario, en donde hallaran la muerte a manos del caballero de los hielos.

Salió un momento para contemplar la luna. Si lo ataques continuaban, el piso de la casa de Acuario dejaría de ser puro y se volvería indigno, razón para realizar una limpieza profunda con la conciencia puesta en ello, de manera que no solo la sangre de los enemigos sino aquellos sentimientos que tenía clavados en su pecho se despegaran y se perdieran junto a aquella suciedad.

-Ya es hora...

Un sonido casi imperceptible le indicó alerta, pero bastó con ubicar la posición, concentrar un poco de su cosmos y al instante, el onceavo enemigo cayó convertido en una estatua de hielo, misma que compartió el destino de los otros diez invasores.

-Igual que el resto...

Camus miró sus manos; el entrenamiento, cada una de las misiones y pruebas que le ponían en juego la vida, todas esas "situaciones" que le hacían pedir a gritos la muerte le habían dado "algo" que le permitía avanzar, pero se quedaba estancado en su pecho, y se volvía una carga terrible para él. Ahora, ni siquiera necesitaba abrir la boca, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, sus propias palabras le traicionaban. Le estaba costando cada día más controlar sus impulsos, mantener congelados sus impuros sentimientos, ser todo un Acuario en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Y no solo sus palabras, sus pensamientos le contradecían en todo momento.

Nada da más asco que el amor carnal entre dos hombres, y se sentía más asqueado al saberse excitado con solo pensarlo.

Entró a su casa, y, haciendo un fragmento de hielo, lo introdujo en su boca.

Sangre.

-"Si lo que entra en tu boca sabe a sangre, solo significa que hay algo enfermo o muerto dentro de tí" -recordó muy bien las palabras de su maestro, lo cual no lo animó en lo absoluto.

Destrozó el pedacito de hielo y su mirada se concentró en la entrada de su casa.

Cinco de ellos.

¿En donde estaban sus "compañeros" quienes se supone que deberían cuidar la entrada al templo de Atena?

-¡Date por muerto, _santo_ de Atena!

"_Santo_".Una onda glaciar de cosmos, la expresión de terror de los invasores y un caballero dorado usando su máxima velocidad para reducirlos a fragmentos irreconocibles de hielo. Miró de nueva cuenta sus manos, y pensó en la sensación que experimento en esos segundos. Indiferencia. Ira. Deseo... ¿Deseo?

¿Desde cuando Camus de Acuario _sentía_ el deseo de matar?

Y no era solo deseo.

Pudo ver reflejada una sinistra sonrisa en los restos del hielo que comenzaba a derretirse.

¿Eres tú, Camus de Acuario?

¿Cómo te sientes, si estas viendo un poco de tu interior?

Pudo tirarse de loco, pero incluso él sabía la verdad.

Sí, él es Camus de Acuario, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, él se siente bien.

Cerró sus ojos, y aspiró el aroma imaginario que desprendían sus manos. Ese aroma a muerte, a sangre. Su deber, su destino.

Placer.

Cubrio la casa de Acuario con una fina capa de hielo, de modo que pudo ver su imagen completamente, y se dejo inundar por el extraño brillo que de sus ojos surgiera.

Vacío. Un brillo vacío que lo llenaba.

Su destino.

Sus manos.

Muerte.

Todo junto, conformaban al caballero más deseado del santuario, al "_santo_" más puro de la orden, aquel que Atena bendeciría por el simple hecho de existir. Aquel que mataba y con la sangre de sus víctimas llenaba la vasija instalada en lo profundo de su ser.

Asesino.

Su propio reflejo parecia hablarle, y su expresión se volvió aún más siniestra antes de volver a ser estoica.

Repentinamente, algo cálido surco sus mejillas.

Lágrimas.

Lo sabía.

Desde ese momento, lo comprendió por completo. Comenzó a reir a carcajadas, no por la locura de la revelación.

Era una despedida.

Ya no era humano.

Era solamente una hermosa herramienta para las batallas de los dioses.

Una herramienta letal.

Deseada.

Mancillada.

Siniestra.

-Soy Camus de Acuario -se dijo a si mismo en un intento de convencerse por completo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- y los caballeros de Acuario no tienen sentimientos.

Salió de su casa a aspirar el aire nocturno, volvio a oler sus manos, y el olor a sangre hicieron palpitar su corazón.

-Esto... me mantendrá con vida...

Volvió sus pasos hasta desaparecer en la sombra del templo de Acuario...

-...hasta mi muerte.

**FIN**


End file.
